


Leave The Door Open

by Alyssadrake70



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssadrake70/pseuds/Alyssadrake70
Summary: Mommy Issues warning
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Leave The Door Open

You walked down the hall to your room, but stopped when you heard an ethereal noise coming from Ally’s room.   
You leaned in and pressed your ear to listen against the door. You heard Ally moan your name softly.   
“Ally?”  
You opened the door softly, noticing she still wasn’t paying attention. The movement of her rocking her hand against her hips softly was hypnotic to say the least.   
You shut the door softly the sound made her turn around and stop her movements. The smirk she gave you sent shivers down your spine. “What are you doing?” You ask trying to be clueless.   
“I’m I’m just,” she struggled to find her words as you walked up behind her and began to kiss her neck. Her head tilts to the side to allow you more access to her jawline moaning as she does. “You need a hand with that?” You ask your voice deepening as you slide your hand nervously down her side.   
You two alway always had a toxic relationship.   
She could only nod once as she leant back in her chair.   
“Are you going to let me touch you this time mommy?”

You watch the corners of her mouth twitch upwards at your comment. “Mommy? That’s new,”

“You and I both know you’ve liked it when I teased you the last few months Delia,”  
Her breathing hitched as your hand traveled up her thigh. Your kisses on her neck became wetter and sloppier.   
“All those late nights,” You watched as she closed her eyes “Please,” 

She stood up. “Where are you going?”  
“I’ll be right back,” She paused stroking your bottom lip. “Take off your clothes for me,”  
You quickly strip down as she leaves the room.   
You hear her enter the room and your stomach flips when she’s wearing just a black robe coming up to her knees.   
“Jesus Ally,” She shuts the door behind her and walks over to you slowly. 

She had something in her hand “What’s that?” You ask your voice laced with just. “Frosting,”  
She said as her eyes grazed over your naked frame.   
“H-How do you want me?” The thought of Ally rubbing or sucking frosting off of you almost made you moan. 

“Oh no, you’re going to be massaging this on me, and then licking this off,” She paused sitting down, the lace lifted up a little exposing her long slender legs. “Do you think you can do that for mommy?”  
You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips this time. 

When Cordelia fucked you it was different. 

Cordelia’s words are etched in your mind, her tired voice whispering about how she wanted to go to your bedroom instead, it kept you awake at late hours as it was the only thing you were able to think about. “Unless you’re too busy thinking about her,” Ally’s voice was laced with venom and jealousy. “I-I’m not,”  
She flipped you over on your back “But we agreed to this,”  
“And when you’re with me you focus on me is that clear?” “Yes,”

“I know you’re falling for her, but please, don’t leave me,” Your heart ached at her words bad she said them. She tilts your head to look into her eyes. 

“Ally,”  
“Such beautiful legs,” She whispered softly stroking your legs holding you close to her. “I’ll stay. I...” “Good because we both know you were mine first,”  
Ally paused to kiss your neck softly.   
“Now give mommy a massage,”   
You gulp nervously.   
You rubbed some of the oil into your hands straddling her hips. “God you’re gorgeous,”

Your hands make their way to her chest spreading the frosting between the valley of her breasts. Softly you spread it over the top of each one looking at her with just.   
“Ally,” You tremble massaging the frosting in deeper. 

In surprise you felt her hands grab your hips and surge you forward suddenly, your chest colliding with her own melting into the frosting as she uses your shock of the new sensation to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was enough to turn you on “Fuck I could cum just by kissing you,”  
She whispered against your lips. “Oh god baby,”   
You curled your toes as she slid some frosting on your neck and sucked on your pulse point. You closed your eyes in the sensation. “W-What happened to me taking control?”   
You felt a sharp sting from her teeth in your skin. “Mommy can decide some things,”

You groan softly grinding against her. You take more icing in your fingers and gently rub it over her core sucking on her nipples. You watched her come undone whenever your fingers grazed over her throbbing clit. “That’s without my permission,”

“But it’s what mommy wants right?”  
She nodded weakly. “Make me cum,” She begged. You bent down as she spread her legs open for you. You kissed her inner thighs softly. “Such a good girl,” Ally moaned breathless. Placing your mouth against her you begin to suck on her clit, sucking off the icing slowly. The sight of her throwing her head back on the pillow slightly caused you to let out a shaky breath followed by a moan. “Such a good g-,” She was about to repeat but was cut off as you inserted two fingers inside of her pumping slowly in and out of her. “I oh shit,” Ally writhed underneath you in pleasure. Your fingers picked up the pace as you watched her come undone.   
“Does mommy want to cum?”   
She arched into you gripping your hair you could feel her shaking. “Fuck yes,”

Your actions intensified. You weren’t teasing her anymore as you licked all the frosting off her clit. “Fuck baby please,” her moans started to get more and more erratic as you added a third finger. 

“That’s it baby. I want mommy to cum nice and hard for me,”  
That was enough to send her over the edge. 

“You did amazing,” You whisper softly cleaning her up before climbing on top of her. She kissed your lips softly. “You have frosting on you. Let’s go take a shower, I can get it off of you,” 

In the back of your mind you knew Cordelia would be home any minute but you wanted Ally a little longer. 

You felt her slam you against the shower wall with her tongue buried deep inside of you. The only thing you could do was moan softly and wrap your arms around her waist. Ally washed you down. After times like these she paid special attention to your after care. “Jesus Ally,” “I want more time with you please,”  
She whispered pleadingly against your chest. 

“Jesus Ally,” But you realized for the second time you didn’t say that. You looked over her shoulder watching Cordelia strip down, her clothes falling down to her ankles. “Are you going to share her with me Ally? We agreed,”  
The smirk you gave Cordelia made her knees go week she had to grip the shower door as she opened it. 

“Ruins everything,” Ally whispered so low in your ear you almost didn’t hear her. 

Cordelia pulls you away from Ally and holds you close taking the water from the brunette. 

“Hey, shh… tell me what you want, and we’ll do that. Okay?” Cordelia murmurs, and for the first time that day, she smiles. It’s warm, and it’s comforting, and it spills tears from your eyes.

“You must be exhausted,” Cordelia’s chin rests on your shoulders as she gently placed the shower nozzle between your legs. She shoots Ally a deathly glare before she moved the warm water closer up and down your folds. You moan feeling your legs become weak. Instantly you feel Ally grip your waist. “Don’t worry I’ve got you,”  
Cordelia sucks on each of your breast softly as she moves the shower head back and fourth, side to side. “Is this frosting?” She glances up at Ally with lust. Ally blushes. You’re too lost in the sensations to answer, so you let Ally take over. “Fuck Delia,”  
The Supreme holds you tightly pausing her movements as she looks at Ally. “You know how I feel about taking control like that,”  
“I’m sorry head mistress,”  
Ally rested her head in the crook of your neck leaving hot kisses over your sensitive spot. “Really Delia, punish us later. Please,” You breathe tangling a finger in her silky blond hair. 

“Oh Christ,” You moaned as your orgasm took over. “You’re being punished later,” She said making you her mind.   
Ally glanced at Cordelia with a warning look.   
“Don’t make me punish you either Ally,”  
She walked out leaving the two of you breathless. Ally rested her head against your neck kissing your skin softly “Maybe we should do a she says,”  
“Since when do you obey her?”  
“Since I want you all to myself,” That comment made you weak to your knees. You followed her out of the bathroom nervously.


End file.
